


GoldenFins

by Haruspex



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: I fucking love these two idiots, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), tsundere finfolk tries to learn how to express emotions other than irritation, while his dope of a dragon boyfriend pushes his buttons left and right, wholesome gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruspex/pseuds/Haruspex
Summary: Stories about mine and my S.O.'s comfort babies, Maki and Kiwano ♥Some wholesome, some not so wholesome~Maki, the perpetually-pissed finfolk cookie, belongs to me, and Kiwano, the spoiled but loveable dumbass dragon cookie, belongs to Tearsha_Mondatta!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	GoldenFins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeegMachiine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeegMachiine/gifts).



Kiwano slumped against the couch a bit, sinking into the cushions with a low hum of boredom.

He, Maki, and his dad were seated side-by-side, one on either side of him, watching movies together, as they did occasionally when inclement weather was inbound, save for when Maki could use his powers to influence it to clear off.  
Today the island was wracked by a particularly strong tropical storm, one of such a magnitude that Maki was too weak to do much to deter it's approach, so Kiwano's father, Sea Salt, had asked them to stay indoors where it was safest; granted, that didn't stop the dragon from wanting to go out into the storm, but Maki had trailed him around the temple all day, making sure that he did as he was told, much to his displeasure.  
So here they were, passing time with random movies, most of which he'd never heard of before, as he slowly began to feel restless. 

This film had been dragging for what felt like hours, a slow burn thriller supposedly bulding up to some interesting conclusion that had made it a 'cult classic' according to Maki, whatever that was supposed to mean, but he couldn't imagine this dull story about church restoration going literally anywhere.  
He sighed quietly as he shifted a bit against the cushions, sliding a hand over to the side Maki was sitting on, allowing it to come to rest against the finfolk's thigh, before giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Their eyes met as Maki turned his head to look at him, wearing his usual surly glower. He blinked at the dragon almost as if expecting some sort of explanation, before placing a hand of his own on Kiwano's and clasping it firmly to keep it still.  
The dragon pouted a little at him, holding back the urge to whine as he typically did when the finfolk rebuked his attempts at affection, since his father was directly in earshot, cheerfully watching the movie beside them.

Maki cocked an eyebrow, nodding his head in the direction of the tv to quietly tell his lover to go back to watching for the time being, earning an almost defiant huff from Kiwano, whom shifted his weight to lean up against the finfolk, flashing him a cheeky smirk as he propped his head against his in an open display of affection.  
Maki tensed against him, his mouth drawn into a toothy frown momentarily as he glared up at his lover from the corner of his eye. The dragon knew full well that outward acts of affection in front of other people embarrassed him as he still wasn't used to receiving that sort of attention, and that he was doing it solely to push his buttons.  
That being said, as much as he lowkey wanted to push him away, he also didn't want to draw attention to himself either in that moment, so he begrudgingly left well enough alone, pretending to ignore Kiwano entirely, as if he somehow didn't notice the taller fellow propped up against him.

Satisfied that Maki wasn't about to fight him in front of his dad and risk getting in trouble, he snuggled up against him happily, settling back into watching the boring film, now content that he at least had his boyfriend as a pillow.

In the time he hadn't been paying attention, things had seemingly gotten a bit more provocative in nature, since there was now a nearly fully exposed nude male on the screen in front of them.  
Kiwano almost audibly gasped, face twisting into a confused - and mildly flustered - sneer, before his eyes darted over to his father momentarily to guage his reaction. The cherub was still watching intently, seemingly totally unaffected by the sight.  
When he stirred slightly, probably due to subconsciously feeling his son's eyes locked on him, Kiwano suddenly brought a hand to his face, covering his eyes modestly. muttering 'oh, how dirty' under his breath, trying to create the illusion that he was, in fact, too pure to watch such a thing, even though his father already knew about he and Maki's private habits to some degree.

When he was certain that his dad wasn't looking in his general direction, he parted his fingers just enough to peer between them, watching the scene of husband and wife making love - quite realistically, at that - as an orange blush began to bloom across his sun-kissed features.

"What a loser," Maki snorted under his breath beside him, just loud enough for the dragon to hear.

Kiwano flashed an unimpressed look at the finfolk, pulling his captive wrist free from his hand and reaching over to cover his eyes in turn, twisting towards him on the couch and pretending to bury his face in his lover's hair as if he wasn't still peering at the tv out of the corner of his eye, using the hand that had originally been covering his own eyes to reach across his boyfriend and slide around his side, pulling him into an embrace. "You shush. Have some modesty."

He leaned against him, essentially holding him in place, Maki growling softly in complaint, but keeping a civil tone to avoid disturbing the cherub at the other end of the couch. "I'm more mature then you are, but whatever."

"Prove it," Kiwano reflexively muttered without really paying attention, his eyes still locked with the screen in an almost mezmerized manner.

"Alright."  
Surprisingly, the finfolk didn't try to fight him; he just sat there quietly, allowing his eyes to remain covered. Not that Kiwano noticed, though, since he was now thoroughly preoccupied.

Some time passed, the dragon now finding the film moderately more interesting that he'd watched a rather racy scene leading into the film's tense atmosphere finally building, his comfortable position leaning against Maki making him forget completely that his hand still resided on the finfolk's face. That is, until he felt his breath gently caressing it's side, almost tickling it.

He curiously glanced over at him as he lifted his head from it's perch slowly; Maki was still, aside from the slow rise and fall of his chest, and as he moved his hand finally to reveal his lover's face, he realized that he had apparently dozed off during the time the dragon was distracted.  
Something about the scenario was so precious that Kiwano had to bite his lip to keep from making an overtly audible sound at the sight, a smile playing on his lips as he reached forward to gently pet the finfolk's hand to see if he would react.  
When there was no response, he turned his head to look at his father, speaking in as hushed a tone as he could manage. "Hey, dad, look!"

Sea Salt, whom had been quite enthralled in the movie up until this point, looked over, placing a hand to his mouth with a small smile.  
"Aww," he whispered, "I guess the movie was too boring for him. Maybe I should carry him to bed so that we don't disturb his nap."

Kiwano shook his head, his golden locks dancing around him in a gentle cascade. "I can do it!"

The cherub cocked his head, an expression of mild concern painting his features. "Are you sure? It wouldn't be any trouble at all -"

"Daaaaad," Kiwano murmured quietly, crossing his arms. "I got this! Do you not trust me?"

Sea Salt chuckled, patting his shoulder reassuringly, a smidge of apphrehension still lingering in his eyes; he knew all too well how reckless his son could be, let alone when carrying someone who was sound asleep. "I trust you - just be careful. And mind the doorways!"

Kiwano smiled broadly at his confirmation, turning his attention back to the finfolk, whom seemed to be out like a light, having not stirred in the slightest during the verbal exchange, despite his usual jumpiness.  
He ever-so-slowly reached over, slipping one arm behind Maki's back and cradling him against his chest as he slid the other beneath his legs, making sure he had him thoroughly secured in his grasp before gently beginning to flap his wings to lift himself from the couch without jostling his sleeping boyfriend.

Once he'd taken to the air, he glided out of the room into the hallway, smiling down at his obsidian-speckled paramour lovingly.  
He was so adorable when he was at rest, completely without a care in the world. He wished that the finfolk could feel that sort of serenity in his waking life, too, free of fear and the residual trauma that had plauged him since his childhood.  
"You look so peaceful when you sleep. I hope that you're having only good dreams right now... no more dreams about the past," he whispered as he carried him through the gilded hallway, pausing at the doorway to carefully maneuver himself across the threshold without bumping any part of Maki or himself in the process, before floating over to the bed, and very carefully lowering him onto it's plush surface.

He placed a hand against Maki's holding it gently as he watched him, making sure he hadn't accidentally caused him to stir at all during the trip.  
"I hope you know that whatever happens, I'll always be at your side - whatever your witch tries to do, I won't let her take you away. You're free now, and I'll make sure she can never hurt you again... I just want you to be able to be happy, because nothing means more to me than seeing you smile."

Kiwano reached up, gently brushing the finfolk's bangs away from his face, before leaning forward to press a kiss against his forehead softly, pulling the cover up over him, and propping the sea bunny plush he had gotten for him, that Maki sometimes referred to as 'Errol', up against his shoulder, as if to have it watch over him in his sleep.

"I love you so much. Sleep tight, babe," he murmured to him softly as he turned to leave, pausing to look back at him again for a moment before he glided back out the door.

As he lay there in the stillness following his lover's departure, Maki's eyes fluttered open, looking around the room for a few moments, before rolling onto his side, draping an arm over Errol as he drew his knees up closer to his chest.

He had actually woken up the moment the dragon had lifted him from the couch, but had pretended to still be asleep the whole time out of embarrasment at the fact that he had dozed off in the midst of Kiwano cuddling with him in a less private than usual setting.  
The finfolk had heard every word of what Kiwano said, and had to hold himself together as the sentiments had sunk in. He still had yet to get used to receiving affection of any kind, let alone the level of kindness that his boyfriend lavished upon him, and it overwhelmed him in that moment, emotions that were largely foreign to him welling in his chest as tears pricked freely in the corners of his eyes now that he was alone.

He hugged Errol close to him, swallowing hard around the lump that formed in his throat as he silently cried to himself.  
Somehow, one day, he'd show Kiwano that he appreciated everything he did for him. He couldn't find the words to do so now, and his usual tsundere attitude made it very difficult for him to express himself openly even when he could, but perhaps he could let his actions speak for him, in the meantime.  
He would find a way that left no doubt in the dragon's mind that he truly cherished his efforts.

**Author's Note:**

> Local finfolk can't handle kindness and cries when his boyfriend is super sweet to him - when he doesn't get mad, at least xD  
> And, in case you were wondering, the film being referenced is 'Don't Look Now', because it was the first thing to come to mind when I began writing this after a conversation my S.O. and I had that led to the concept lol


End file.
